


Soundwave: Hypnotized

by thenightetc



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Triage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFP Soundwave tribute vid set to part of "Hypnotized".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundwave: Hypnotized

I was listening to this song and started thinking about Triage, and this happened.  


  


The song is "Hypnotized", by Simon Curtis.


End file.
